ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
New Men (Marvel Comics)
The New Men are a fictional Marvel Comics universe group of hyper-evolved animals created by the High Evolutionary (Herbert Edgar Wyndham). They are also known as the Knights of Wundagore. Fictional group history The New Men are the result of Wyndham's first experiments in accelerated evolution. When Wyndham learns that Wundagore Mountain (on which his advanced genetics research citadel was based) is the prison of the powerful demon known as Chthon, he decides to train his creations in chivalry and battle tactics so that they can oppose Chthon should he ever return. He equips them with advanced weaponry and armor, and gives them flying "atomic steeds" on which to ride (He is assisted in this endeavor by the ghost of the 6th century magician named Magnus).Avengers #187 As seen in flashbacks, the New Men become an extended family to Luna Maximoff.Quicksilver #7 (May, 1998) Wyndham later converts his citadel into a spaceship, and he and most of his New Men leave to explore the stars.Thor #135 They eventually settle on a planet, which they name Wundagore II, with the High Evolutionary staying on the planet's moon in order to look after them.Tales to Astonish #194 Later still, the High Evolutionary creates his Counter-Earth for his New Men,Marvel Premiere #1 but that world is taken by the alien Beyonders.Marvel Two-in-One #63 Members Known New Men have included: * Count Tagar - An uplifted tiger created on Counter-Earth, Tagar first appears in Thor #133 (Oct 1966). He rebels against the High Evolutionary.Thor #482 (January 1995) * Bova (Bova Ayrshire) - An uplifted cow who serves as the foster mother to Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. She first appears in Giant-Size Avengers #1 (Aug 1974) * Dicero - A young uplifted rhinoceros and a student of Prosimia and Lady Bova. He first appears in Wolverine: First Class #3. * Gorr - An uplifted gorilla, Gorr first appears in Fantastic Four #171. He acts as the High Evolutionary's valet. * Inheritor - An uplifted bladehandle cockroach, Inheritor rebels against the High Evolutionary. During a battle with Hulk, he is returned to his original form.The Incredible Hulk #149 (March 1972) * Kingii - Kingii is an uplifted frill-necked lizard who was experimented upon by Man-Beast. He first appears in Wolverine: First Class #3 and devolved by High Evolutionary in the same issue. * Lady Shadra - An uplifted black panther who is one of the High Evolutionary's first New Men. She is known for training Count Tagar and Sir Ram. Her legend is first told in Wolverine: First Class #3. * Lady Ursula - Ursula is an uplifted bear who is boisterous and vicious. She proves to be just when she commits suicide rather than allow the Man-Beast to enslave her.Quicksilver #12 (October 1998) * Lady Vermin Vermin is an uplifted rat who uses a small jetpack to get around. * Lord Anon (formerly Sir Wulf) - Anon is an uplifted wolf. He is killed by the Man-Beast.Quicksilver #11 * Lord Byson - Byson is an uplifted cape buffalo. * Lord Churchill - Churchill is an uplifted bulldog who is honorable, loyal and clever. He is killed by Man-Beast.Quicksilver #9 (July 1998) * Lord Gator - Gato is an uplifted alligator who is quiet and mysterious striking only when foes least expect it. * Lord Tyger - Tyger is an uplifted tiger who is scholarly and wise. He is paradoxically just as decadent as any civilized person. He is the leader of the Knights of Wundagore. * Man-Beast - Man-beast is an uplifted red wolf that has developed vast mental powers. He schemes to destroy humanity and the High Evolutionary, but he is eventually devolved back into a wolf.Heroes for Hire/Quicksilver Annual 1998 (October 1998) He first appears in Thor #134 (Nov 1966). * Mongoose - Mongoose possesses super strength, speed, agility and reflexes. He is a former member of the Thunderbolts.Thunderbolts' #104 (September 2006) * '''Mr. Steed' - Steed is an uplifted horse. Steed's only appearance is in Quicksilver #1 (September 1996). He jumps in front of a blast intended to kill Luna. * Prosimia - Prosimia is an uplifted ring-tailed lemur and storyteller. Prosimia first appears in Wolverine: First Class #3. He sacrifices his life to protect Kitty Pryde from Man-Beast's attack in Wolverine: First Class #4. * Sir Delphis - Delphis is an uplifted dolphin who is an inquisitive character that thinks through his plans before acting. * Sir Lepard - Lepard is an uplifted leopard. Lepard first appears in Thor #134 (Nov 1966) and dies in Iron Man #111 (Jun 1978) during a battle with the Rigellians. * Sir Lyan - Lyan is an uplifted lion. He first appears in Thor #134 (Nov 1966). He is second-in-command of the Knights of Wundagore. * Sir Ossilot - Ossilot is an uplifted ocelot. He first appears in Thor #134 (Nov 1966) and dies in Iron Man #111 (Jun 1978) during a battle with the Rigellians. * Sir Panther - Panther is an uplifted panther.Thor #406 * Sir Porga - Porga is an uplifted pig. He first appears in Thor #132 (Sep 1966). He is killed by his fellow New Men.West Coast Avengers Annual #3 (October 1988) * Sir Ram - An uplifted ram who is noble and knightly. He is pledged in faith to his lord and master. He first appears in Tales to Astonish #94 (Nov 1963) and dies in Tales to Astonish #95 (Dec 1963) * Sir Ram - A second character with this name first appears in Iron Man #111 (Jun 1978). * Snow Queen - Snow Queen is an uplifted white tigress who is the sister of White Tiger. She appears in chapter 2 of X-Men: Endangered Species where she fights Beast when he tries to enter Wungadore without permission. * Squire Gulo - Gulo is an uplifted wolverine who is trained by Lady Shandra. His legend is first told in Wolverine: First Class #3. * Tabur - Tabur was an uplifted cat. He is at one point the leader of the Cat People. Agatha Harkness casts a spell on him while he is fighting Tigra and he is reverted into a cat.Avengers Spotlight #38 (November 1990) * Tantaro - Tantaro is an uplifted elephant from the Bronx Zoo. * Triax the Terrible - Triax is an uplifted warthog who is a follower of Man-Beast. * Urson-Wellz - Urson-Wellz is an uplifted bear from the Bronx Zoo. * White Tiger - White Tiger was an uplifted white tigress created to hunt down the Man-Beast. She returns to her animal form following Man-Beast's defeat.Heroes for Hire/Quicksilver Annual 1998 (October 1998) Other media Television * The New Men appear in the X-Men episode "Family Ties". Besides Lady Bova, other New Men featured are a goat, a lion, a rhinoceros, a deer, a panda, a zebra, some musk oxen, a snow leopard, and a warthog, amongst others. Lady Bova is the foster mother of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch before giving them to a man named Django and his wife to look after. Years later, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch come to Wundagore to look for her. After a DNA match, the High Evolutionary takes them to see her. She is the one who told them that Magneto is their father. Some of the New Men are sent to trap Magneto only to also trap Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Wolverine. Following the battle with the X-Men, Magneto, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch, the New Men manage to escape with the High Evolutionary. * In Spider-Man Unlimited, Sir Ram (voiced by Ron Halder), Sir Tyger (voiced by David Sobolov), Lady Ursula (voiced by Tasha Simms), and Lady Vermin (voiced by Jennifer Hale) are the only members of the New Men that appear retaining their title of "Knights of Wundagore." In this series, the High Evolutionary's New Men and other creations that reside on Counter-Earth are called "Bestials." Within the series, the Beastials are the dominant species of Counter-Earth while the humans are a second-class minority. References External links * * * Category:Marvel Comics species Category:Marvel Comics organizations Category:Fictional animals Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters